Teen Wolf Oneshots
by Makaya12we34
Summary: Series of Teen wolf oneshots. Involving oddly paired Teen wolf characters. Rated M for Sexual scenes, Rape, and Cursing. I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF
1. Chapter 1: Kira and Theo

**_WARNING! RATED M FOR RAPE SCENES AND CURSING_**

The Kitsune and Chimmera

Kira sat in Biology learning about sexual reproduction. This class was the only thing sexual happening in her life right now. Sure Kira Wasn't a slut, but she wasn't a nun either. She had needs. Not that Scott seemed to care, Scott was failing all his classes and was really focused on passing, while she was more than supportive and proud, that was the only thing he was focused on. Sure they made out but that's as far as it went. Kira sat in Biology thinking about Scott's lips on her neck, on her chest, all over. She bit her lip and did a soft moan under her breath while rocking her hips in her chair. She tried to stop herself but she was more than sexually frustrated, suddenly she heard a smirk behind her. Her eyes flew open; she turned her head sharply to see Theo with a smile almost laughing. She gasped, and ducked under her hoodie hoping he didn't see or hear any of what just happened. She avoided him for the whole class. As the bell rang, she walked out to see Theo standing right in front of her.

"H-Hey Theo."

She said blushing and avoiding eye contact. She was so embarrassed.

"Hey Kira, you okay? I thought I heard you-

"Yea, I'm fine."

She said he drew a smug smile across his lips.

"What's the matter Kira? Scotty not given you the attention you crave?"

He pouted, nudging her.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please Kira! I could smell the arousal all over you or was that desperation?"

"I got to go."

Kira said walking around him. That night she stayed over at Scott's house helping him study. She thought this was it. The night they'd finally do something other than kiss, for the first time in forever.

"Then you multiply it by five and you get the value of x."

Kira explained staring at his lips. Scott focusing on his paper didn't pay her any attention.

"Oh! Now I get it."

He said filling his answers in, Kira leaned in and kiss him, slow and dirty. He smiled.

"Babe…."

He whined trying to warn her to knock it off and focus.

"Please…"

She asked with another kiss.

"It's been so long…"

She whined kissing him again.

"I know, but if you want a senior boyfriend, I have to pass this test. So we can do that another day and do this now."

He smiled, Kira's smile faded she sighed frustrated.

"Fine."

She said angrily.

"Babe-

"I-I have to go."

"What?"

"Mom wants me home for dinner."

"Ok."

Scott said knowing she was mad at him. She went home that night feeling sexually and emotionally frustrated. She opened her closet put on her sexiest dress and went to a club named Mischief. Mischief was the newest and most popular club in beacon hills. Kira drank her ass off and partied like there was no tomorrow. She felt hands grope her from behind, a voice whispered in her ear

"Wanna get outta here?"

Kira pushed the hands off and turned around to see a clearly wasted boy.

"Get your fucking hands off of me you creep!"

Kira said, no Kira didn't usually curse. But like I said, she drank her ass off. The boy grabbed Kira by the neck and kissed her cheek drunkenly, Kira tried to fight him but the alcohol left her weak.

"S-Stop it! Stop!"

She cried in the middle of the dance floor, no one seemed to notice. Or so she thought, Theo grabbed the boy and pushed him off.

"Get your hands off of her perv!"

Theo said.

"Oh yea!? Why!?"

The boy asked.

"B-Because that's my girl."

"I am?"

Kira asked, Theo nudged her.

"I am."

Kira said. He grabbed Kira in a hot and steamy kiss, and squeezed her ass a bit. Her eyes widened.

"Now get lost now before I make you."

He said his eyes glowed gold, the boy ran off.

"I had that covered."

She muttered walking to the exit, stumbling. Theo followed her, as they reached the parking lot Theo shouted.

"When did you have it covered?! The part when you screamed stop!? Yea that sure would've worked!"

"I didn't need your help!"

"You know a thank you never hurt anyone?!"

"Thanks Theo, for coming to the rescue when no one needed you. Better?"

She asked sarcastically stumbling to her car.

"Oh no there is no way in hell you're driving anywhere!"

"Why not?!"

"Say chocolate."

"Why-

"Just say it!"

"C-C-Choco-choco-cocholate?"

She slurred.

"That's why. Until you can say chocolate, you can't drive. I'm driving."

He said snatching her keys.

"Hey!"

Kira whined.

"Get in the car."

"No!"

"Kira, get in the car. Now."

He said, she got in the car reluctantly; she fell asleep on the drive home. He picked her up and carried her inside her room, luckily her parents were gone. She woke up in his arms.

"W-What are you doing?"

She said groggily.

"Taking you to bed."

He said laying her in bed.

"N-No, pass me my pajamas."

She said, he passed her the nearby pajamas on her dress, she stripped down to a bra and panty within seconds, Theo turned around quickly. He felt an erection sprouting, he thought about all the times he'd heard Kira moan in class, seen her hips rocking in her chair, and smelled her arousal invading his nose. _Stop. Stop. Stop. She has a boyfriend and she's drunk for fuck's sake! Stop being a perv!_ He thought.

"Theo?"

Her voice called, he turned around using his hands to cover his now obvious boner.

"What are you doing?"

She asked.

"N-Nothing."

"Move your hands."

"Nope, I'm good."

"Theo. Move them."

She said, he started to argue, but he looked away in shame and uncovered his hands. She gasped.

"Oh my god!"

She blushed looking away.

"I-It's not what you think-

"So you don't have a boner!?"

"Uh…-

Ugh! You are really disgusting you know that?!"

"I'm sorry you're right!"

"Just go!"

Kira said turning her back towards him.

"I can't."

Kira turned back around.

"Excuse me!?"

"I can't leave you alone drunk!"

"I'm not drunk!"

Kira whined stomping her foot in a childish manner.

"Say chocolate."

"Choco- Choco- Damn it! Fine! Whatever, you can stay but your sleeping on the floor."

"Of course."

Theo said. Kira drifted to sleep while Theo was left with a raging boner. He looked up at Kira to see her fast asleep, he unbuckled his pants the noise made Kira toss and turn. He spit in his hands and started to rub himself. He moaned lowly trying not to wake Kira, as she turned once more, her left breast slipped out from her silk top. Theo looked up, his first instinct to look away but for some reason he didn't follow his first instinct. Instead he stared at her breast moaning while rubbing himself. He started to lightly grope her while she slept.

"Shit….Kira."

He moaned groping her. He got up and snuck onto her bed, slowly and carefully pulling her shorts and underwear down and playing with her clit. At first she jumped but then she fell back to sleep. He stuck himself inside her and rocked back and forth slowly.

"Scott...Fuck."

Kira cursed in her sleep thinking it was Scott. Kira cursing, nothing sexier than that. He picked up the pace making the bed springs squeak.

"Agh Kira you're so fucking tight."

Theo moaned, Kira moaned in her sleep, Theo leaned in and kissed her, her eyes flew open.

"Theo!? What the hell are you doing!? Ah!"

She moaned.

"Do you have any idea what it was like to hide my boners in class hearing you moan, smelling you, seeing you practically dry humping in your chair?"

"Mmm Theo stop! Fuck! Ah!"

She moaned gripping the sheets.

"I'm gonna fuck you Kira. I'm gonna make you come again, and again, and again until you beg me to stop."

He said thrusting harder Kira's back arched.

"Ah! I'm gonna come! Fuck stop Theo! What about Scott!?"

"Scott couldn't give what you wanted I can."

"AH! FUCK ME! FUCK! IM CUMMING! IM CUMMING! SHIT!"

She screamed loudly squeezing her fits.

"Ah!"

She moaned one last time before collapsing on the bed. She clenched her legs together, and shook her head.

"That shouldn't have happened."

"But it did."

Theo smiled.

"Y-You can't- W-We can't! I have a boyfriend a-aren't you trying to get into his pack!? I'm not sure fucking his girlfriend will do the trick!"

"We both know Scott will never let me in his pack, he sees me how you see me, how everyone sees me! As an imposter, I'm not a real werewolf, I'm just some freak who was cooked up in a lab!"

"That's not true! Just stop...please."

Kira pleaded, he spread her legs roughly.

"Begging? Already? We haven't even started."

Theo smiled, he began licking her sensitive parts. Kira tried to fight but it only made him get rougher.

"Ah! T-Theo! S-Stop! This is wrong!"

Kira moaned her back arching, chest rising, moaning words that would make a sailor blush.

"Mmm. You taste so good."

Theo said, he slid one finger in, then two.

"Shit! That feels good!"

Kira moaned having a moral dilemma. She started to moan uncontrollably, she shook her head. _Snap out of it you slut!_ She thought.

"T-Theo think of what you're doing! Y-You losing your one shot at having f-friends- Ah! I-I think I'm gonna come!"

She moaned, he moved faster, then slid his finger out and slapped her pink sensitivity.

"Ah!"

She cried out, he forced his finger wet with her juices in her mouth. She tried to speak, and she couldn't.

"Mmm, how do you taste?"

He smiled he slid his finger out and rubbed her breast with it. Kira coughed gasping for breath.

"Stop! Please!"

"You know you like it, you're fucking dripping."

"I can't help that!"

"C'mere."

He said pulling her closer. He pounded her roughly, she shut her eyes tightly biting back moans.

"Open your eyes."

He commanded.

"Mm-mm!"

She nodded.

"Open them!"

He shouted, her eyes flew open, they changed to a bright orange color.

"Fuck me! Harder!"

She moaned, he smiled. The fox. He thought.

"Say you like it!"

"I like it! I like it! You're so much better than Scott!"

She moaned loudly, she shook her head, her brown eyes returned.

"W-What happened?!"

"The fox came out to play. Does that mean...you like it?"

"No!"

"Really? That's not what you said!"

"That wasn't me!"

"Admit it! You love it!"

"No!"

She said, he picked up the pace, pounding her tightness faster.

"Ah! F-Fuck! Stop Theo!"

"Admit it!"

"No!"

He went faster.

"Ah! OK! OK! I LIKE IT! I LOVE WHEN YOU POUND MY TIGHT HOLE! There I said it!?"

She screamed while she came, he moaned loudly pulling out, cumming on her tits.

"Good girl."

 **probably a mediocore ending but there you have it. My first Teen Wolf one shot. hope you enjoyed**


	2. Chapter 2: Kira and Jackson

_**Kira/ Jackson**_

 _ **Kitsune/ Kanima**_

 _Kira's POV:_ After the Nogitsune struck everything changed. Jackson came to stay, after his and Aiden's "Marital issues". Truth is Jackson wasn't gay, and was actually bi. How do I know this? Heard it through the grapevine, Aiden caught Jackson banging some slut in their bed. Ouch. Gotta hurt Aiden. Scott and I broke up, after he cheated on me with my best friend. No, not Lydia. Yup, Malia. Me and her talked and all she kept saying is how they had a "connection" because she was a coyote and he was a werewolf. I didn't care though, I cried for a couple weeks and got over it like I did with all my ex-boyfriends. Soon, I had a new obsession. Jackson Whittemore. The man that could get any gender to fall in love with him. Sure, Jackson changed he wasn't such a dick anymore but even with his new personality I couldn't understand why _everyone_ fell in love with him. There was even a rumor Lydia told me about, how he and Malia were banging secretly before Aiden caught him with the new slut. But soon, I started to wonder. What was it about Jackson? Then it hit me. He had to be good in bed. He just had to be! There was no other explanation! So, I decided to find out for myself, but first, I had to confirm my little theory. One night, I stayed by Lydia's house to study with her. I laid on her bed working on algebra problems, nibbling on the end of my pencil.

"Lyds?"

Her head popped up from the bottom of the bed.

"Yea?"

"Was Jackson…"

I hesitated to ask. Spit it out Yukimura!

"Big?"

I asked cautiously waiting for her reaction, she sat up and chuckled.

"What?"

I began to sweat, this was stupid. What are you doing Kira?

"You know, big, like-

"I get it Kira."

"Yea, so, was he?"

"I don't know, can't remember."

She said continuing her problems.

"So he wasn't memorable?"

"No, not that. It's just, it was a while ago."

"Well was he good?"

"Don't know, can't remember."

"Lydia!"

"I'm sorry! It's been awhile okay? But, I will tell you this. I was a dumb airhead horny teenager looking for sex. So, anything would've been good to me back then. But now that I'm older, it's different. Lets just say, you get a new definition of "good" and "big" when you've actually seen and had both those things."

"Are you talking about Stiles?"

"Sometimes I black out in the middle of an orgasm."

She said biting her lip.

"Gross!"

I laughed throwing a pillow at her. She laughed.

"Besides, what do you care?"

She asked, I shrugged.

"I don't know, it's been bugging me lately. What is it about Jackson Whittemore?"

"Well don't go trying to find out."

"Why?"

"I mean, sure Jackson's changed and all but, once a snake always a snake and that he was."

"Good thing a fox beats a snake any day."

I smiled, my eyes changing to their fiery orange then back to brown. She smiled. That night, I put it to rest, I'm done thinking about Jackson. That night. The next night however, I had a strange dream. Jackson and I kissing, biting, moaning to each other, it was weird, and before I could get a word out, I woke up to the sound of my door knocking. I jumped out of my sleep and clenched my legs together. Am I wet? From a dream? Oh my god. My first wet dream was about Jackson Whittemore. The door knocked again, I got from under the covers and ran downstairs. As I opened the door groggily, I saw Jackson standing there with a suitcase.

"J-Jackson!?"

I said surprised. I blushing covering myself, noticing I was in nothing but an oversized Nirvana t shirt.

"Hey Kira."

He said timidly.

"W-What's wrong?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

I said. God I hope Lydia didn't tell him about my weird crush on him. Can he notice the wetness between my legs? No Kira how would he notice that!? Oh my god! What if he can smell it!? The arousal!? God I'm gonna faint! My mind was reeling, I was snapped out of my own thoughts, as he asked me a question.

"Kira?"

He asked.

"Huh?"

I said coming back to earth.

"I said would you mind if I stayed, just for a couple days? A week tops!"

He said, if I still lived with my parents I would say no, in fear of getting in trouble but, since Lydia and I started NYU, I've gotten my own place, and there were no strict parents to be afraid of.

"Sure. But...why?"

"I can't stay at my place."

"W-Why? Is there someone threatening you or-

"No, no, it's nothing like that. It's just…

He sighed heavily.

"It's Aiden and I's anniversary."

"O-Oh."

I said like a dumbass. This might've been the dumbest thing I've ever said. He chuckled.

"I know, it's stupid."

"H-Happy anniversary."

I said, I stand corrected. That's the dumbest thing I've ever said.

"Thanks."

He smiled. There was an awkward silence, we just stood there darting our eyes all over the room.

"Uh, so where should I put my bag? Upstairs?"

He asked, Yes. That's all I had to say was yes. I live in a one bedroom, upstairs leads to my room, if he puts his bag in my room that means he sleeps in my room which leads me one step closer to seeing his-

"Kira?"

He asked.

"U-Upstairs? In my room?"

I asked, like a dumbass! No upstairs in Narnia! Of course upstairs in your room get it together Yukimura!

"Yea, I mean unless you're not cool with it. I could just crash on the couch-

"No! No! You can stay in my room. I-I should probably change though, not really fit for company."

I smiled nervously rubbing my left arm with my right. I was right, I was in my favorite oversized Nirvana t-shirt, braless, not to mention pantyless too, what? I live alone don't judge me! Plus I had the messiest ponytail ever.

"Why? You look fine to me."

Fine? What does fine mean? Fine as in ok? Or fine as in _fine?_ I know I'm saying the same thing but they mean something different in my head.

"Still. I should change, you can come on up though."

I said, as I walked up the stairs I thought. Why me? Why come to my house? Why not Lydia? I mean, I guess Stiles wouldn't be cool with that but, it's never stopped Jackson before from having him and Lydia's little impromptu sleepovers. Or why not Scott? I mean, it probably wouldn't be best to stay over your ex lover's boyfriend's house. So he came to because I'm his only option. Wait a minute, did he come to me because I was his only option?! That's so rude! Is he not interested in me?! Granted I don't look the sexiest I've ever looked but still! I'm pretty fucking hot! When we got outside my room, I blocked the entrance.

"Gonna go change."

I said.

"Oh right! Of course."

He said turning away. I walked into my room, and started to close the door. I stopped. Should I leave it open a peak? _No Kira stop being a slut!_ I mean it's just a peak just to see if he's interested in me! _No! It's the man's anniversary stop being a heartless horny bitch!_ I guess you're right. That's what my angel was telling me, but the devil, yea he told me to leave it open a peak, and let's face it. The devil's way more fun. So I did, I left it open just enough for him to see me.

 **Jackson's POV:**

I waited outside of her room, waiting for her to finish, I looked out of the corner of my eyes to see the door open just a bit. Was Saint Yukimura seducing me? _No way, it's impossible._ Or is it? Is she into me? I always did wonder how good she was- J _ackson stop! You're acting like old insensitive you!_ You're right, you're right. Just look away Jack. Look away. That's what I told myself but, what I did was look into the peak and watch her undress. I watched her pull that t-shirt over her head showing her bare back, she turned around showing her breast, surprise, surprise, they were pretty big. Solid C cup. Pink nipples, small areolas- _God Jackson what the hell are you doing!? Just turn back around._ I didn't listen to myself. I continued to watch. She put on a pink lacy bra, with a matching underwear, she slipped on a matching pink robe and opened the door.

 **Kira's POV:**

Aha! He is interested! He was looking! Okay, play it cool Yukimura!

"Were you just…?"

I asked.

"No! No! I just thought I heard you call me so...yea."

Wow, he's an awful liar.

"Really?"

"Y-Yup."

He said, beginning to sweat, I crossed my arms and circled him. I leaned into his ear and whispered.

"Why is your heart beating so fast?"

He shivered, he loosened his collar, and gulped.

"I-Its not."

Again, awful liar.

"I can hear it, I can also smell you."

"Smell me?"

"The arousal."

"I am not a-aroused."

He said practically choking on the word.

"Really? Then what's that?"

I said looking down at his boner. It was huge, bigger than I've ever seen. To be fair, Scott's wasn't ginormous and he's the only guy I've been with but compared to Jackson, he was a shrimp. He covered it quickly with his hands and blushed.

"K-Kira I am-

"Sorry? For what? For spying on me? Or getting turned on by it?"

"I'm not the only one turned on."

"E-Excuse me?"

And just like that, I lost all leverage.

"Your not the only one who can smell arousal. Don't think I couldn't smell you earlier today, you were practically dripping."

He said backing me into the wall, I stuttered and looked away.

"Don't look away now Kira. What's the matter? Embarrassed?"

"N-No."

I croaked faced reddening. His lips inches away from mine, he knew what he was doing, he smiled.

"Aw, somebody's blushing."

"A-Am not."

I said trying to avoid his gaze, he sniffed around and chuckled.

"Your wet."

"W-What!? Am not!"

"You're right, you're not wet. You're dripping."

"You can't prove-

Just like that his hand was rubbing me, I gasped and shut my eyes and lips, trying to keep a moan inside.

"Mmm, you're hella turned on. Admit it. You pulled that little stunt to seduce me."

"Never."

I croaked eyes still shut.

"C'mon Kira, leaving the door open…

He rubbed a bit faster.

"The lacy underwear…

Faster, it was getting harder not to moan.

"Being so wet."

He whispered lowly in my ear, he rubbed me even faster.

"Admit it."

"F-Fine! Fine! I was trying to seduce you! There! I said it! Ah!"

I moaned loudly, he smiled and pulled his hand away. I caught my breath, he pushed me on the bed and started kissing me.

"Jackson Whittemore's kinda rough. Good thing I like my men that way."

I smiled while kissing him, he chuckled. I flung my robe to the side, he kissed down to my stomach and stopped at my underwear, he kissed my inner thigh, biting the edge of my underwear.

"Stop being such a tease!"

I moaned, he smiled, he enjoyed having power over me, and to be honest, I enjoyed that he enjoyed it. He pulled my underwear off and started licking me. I took my bra off. He sucked my clit, I gripped the sheets, my chest rose, my body tensed and I felt this insane wave of pleasure I've never felt before.

"AH! JACKSON!"

I screamed, I gripped my breast and moaned loudly, the wave faded.

"Did I just have an orgasm?"

I asked out of breath.

"Seems so."

He smiled giving me a kiss, biting my lower lip. He sucked on my tits, and licked my nipples. He tossed his shirt aside, and continued sucking my chest.

"Mmm! You like me sucking on your nipples?"

He asked.

"Yes!"

I moaned. He unbuckled his pants and threw them off. I smiled. He was amazing. Not gonna say how many inches but just know he was big. I got down on my knees and licked his tip. He bit back a moan. I licked from his shaft all the way to his tip, and started sucking. I was slow at first, but soon, I picked up the pace.

"Ah Kira yes!"

He moaned bobbing my head back and forth on his cock. I pulled away feeling the tension rising.

"No cumming until you fuck me."

I said, I got on all fours ready for him. I spit in my hand and rubbed my pussy. I felt his tip inside me, god he was big, I know I keep saying that but, it's true. II gasped feeling all of him fill me. He rocked his hips slow at first before I knew it he was pulling my hair pounding me doggy style while I moaned begging for more.

"Yes Jackson fuck my tight little pussy! Pull my hair harder!"

"Yea you like when I pull your hair!?"

"Yes! Spank my ass!"

He hit me. Hard. I loved it.

"Fuck yes! Again!"

He did it again.

"Again! Ah! I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!"

"JACKSON!"

I moaned as I came on his cock.

"Kira!"

He moaned, I felt his warm cum ooze out of me as he pulled out, we fell to the bed out of breath.

"Kira I-

"Shh, I'm on the pill."

I smiled, he chuckled.

"That was amazing."

He said.

"Agreed."


	3. Chapter 3: Liam and Theo

**WARNING! VERY DARK! I WAS DEPRESSED WHEN I WROTE THIS! AND IT HAS A STUPID ENDING! IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED EASILY DON'T READ THIS!**

It had been a week of experiencing Liam's first heat. It was terrible. He was depressed, angry (more than usual) and very strong. Hayden had gone on a summer road trip with her sister and was going to return in two weeks. Two weeks. By then Liam would be well past his heat and he needed her now. He locked himself up in his room, he had been home alone for a while. His step-father and mother went on some cruise to "reconnect" basically just an excuse for them to bang. All of Liam's friends reached out to him, even Stiles, who wasn't particularly fond of him. Sure he and Liam were cool, but Stiles never missed an opportunity to tease him about the time he ran around the neighborhood naked in his wolf state. Scott offered some insight on what helped him during his heat, but it was different he had Allison, and when he didn't have Allison he had Kira. Liam had no one. Scott asked Derek to help him but Derek wasn't up to having another young reckless beta to look after as he did with Scott. Malia tried to help but it was much different with girls, in countless different ways and she just didn't understand. Only person left was Theo. Theo was completely insensitive to Liam's predicament. Seeing as werewolf chimera's don't experience heat. He laughed at him, teased him until Scott stepped in. One day, one the hottest day of the year Liam heard the door knock. He was intent on ignoring it, it was his last day of heat. Last day. He had survived a full seven days with a raging boner, not doing anything about it. The door knocked again, this time it was a bang. Liam growled under his breath, he could smell Theo's scent, hearing his voice. Probably grumbling something rude.

"Open the goddamn door will ya!?"

Theo shouted loudly, Liam stayed quiet still intent on ignoring him.

"I can hear you up there Liam!"

Theo shouted, Liam rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad you can hear me! Now hear me say this: Go away!"

Liam growled, Theo rolled his eyes.

"So dramatic."

"I heard that asshole."

Liam shouted back.

"Look Scott thinks it would be best if I chained you up for the full moon tonight!"

"There's a full moon tonight?"

"Yes dumbass now can you please open the damn door before I break it off its hinges!?"

"Fine."

Liam grumbled getting out of bed, he walked downstairs and opened the door to see Theo holding a bag of chains with a smirk.

"Aw is the poor little beta baby horny?"

Theo pouted, Liam exhaled angrily before shutting the door, Theo stopped him.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! Geez lighten up."

Theo said before waltzing himself inside the house. Liam shut the door behind him, Theo gazed down and smirked.

"Speaking of up."

Theo said pointing to his very obvious boner poking through his boxers. Liam blushed covering his groin with his hands.

"Don't look at it!'

"Ha! I'm surprised at you Liam, I always pictured you as a small penis type of guy."

"You pictured my penis?"

Liam furrowed his brows.

"Don't make this weird."

"I didn't, you made it weird."

"Where's your basement?"

"Huh?"

Liam asked.

"Your basement? The lower level of your house?"

"Oh, it's through the kitchen, lemme show you."

Liam said, he walked him to the kitchen and opened the door leading down to the basement. Theo sets the bag of chains down. He holds hand out for Liam. Liam blinks.

"What?"

Liam asked.

"Give me your wrist so I can chain it dumbass!"

"No! Not now! It's only eight forty five!"

"The full moon is at its peak at eight fifty eight dumbass!"

"Stop calling me dumbass!"

"Just give me our wrist."

Theo grumbled, Liam reluctantly gave him his wrist. Theo wraps the chains around and ties it to the hooks on the floors, and does the same with his next wrist until Liam is completely restrained. Theo sat back in a lawn chair gazing at Liam while chewing on a toothpick.

"So how do you feel?"

"Ok, I guess."

"Not the full moon, the heat."

"Oh...that. Horrible."

"Oh please, it can't be that bad."

"It's not like you would know!"

Liam shouted angrily, he gazed at the floor.

"That's the only good thing about not being a "real werewolf"."

Theo laughed, Liam rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad you find it funny."

"Ugh, your brooding. It doesn't suit you."

"Just shut up ok?"

"Ooh, touchy, touchy. Somebody's a whiner."

"Shut up Theo."

"What? I'm just saying, if you don't want to be hard all the time just have sex."

"Don't you think I would if I could!? Hayden's-

"On some summer trip I know, but that has nothing to do with you and your needs."

"My needs? Theo are you suggesting I cheat on Hayden?"

"I'm suggesting you treat your needs. Whether it's jerking off or banging some drunk blonde bimbo in some crummy club bathroom stall, you need to let it out."

"I've tried...j-jerking off ok? It doesn't work. Nothing does."

"Have you tried sex?"

"No."

"Then one thing does work, you just haven't tried it yet."

"What aren't you getting? I'm not going to cheat on Hayden just because of this stupid heat ok?"

"Fine. I'm just stating facts."

"Besides, it's my last day. Tomorrow I'll feel fine and everything will be back to normal."

"If you survive tonight."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, it's just your already hormonal, but with the full moon? God if you survive tonight I will respect you."

"Was that you admitting heat is hard?"

"No, that was me stating heat would be less easy on the full moon."

"Why are you here?"

"I told you Scott-

"Sent you to chain me up. Here I am. Chained. You can go now."

"Aw, is the little brooding baby upset because he's horny-

"No! I'm upset because I'm going through something and you're sitting there being a dick laughing at me and suggesting no helpful opinions!"

Liam shouted, he looked down and grumbled.

"Just...forget it."

Theo felt bad, of course he wouldn't show it but Liam was right. He was being a dick, believe it or not Theo was trying to help. He thought making jokes would keep his mind off of it, but he didn't know the jokes were coming off as insults. He sighed.

"I'm sorry."

He muttered, Liam looked up in surprise.

"W-What?"

"I said I'm sorry ok? Don't make me repeat myself."

"Look, if I'm going to get through this night I just need peace and quiet. I need to keep myself calm."

"Calm? You? The guy who broke my nose three times?"

Theo scoffed, Liam growled, his eyes turned gold.

"I-I did it again huh? Sorry."

Theo said, Liam's eyes shift to gold, his claws grew from his fingers he growled.

"I-Is it happening now?"

Theo asked, Liam just nodded silently trying to contain himself.

"Ok, w-well we should be fine. Stiles said these chains could hold back a bull-

Liam lifted his arms with a roar, popping the chains as if they were nothing.

"O-Oh no."

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"No! I'm not going to leave you!"

"I'm not asking!"

"No! I know you won't hurt me!"

"I broke your nose three times!"

"Yea, but that was because I pissed you off."

"You're pissing me off now!"

"Liam-

"Just go before I tear your head off!"

Liam shouted holding himself back, Theo dashes up the steps, and it was as if seeing him run pleasured Liam, because as soon as Theo reached the top step he felt a sharp pull on his legs. He looked back, Liam eyes were the brightest shade he had ever seen them, he was practically foaming at the mouth. Was this his wolf or just the heat? Or worse, a mixture of both. Theo's eyes showed nothing but fear and Liam loved it. Theo kicked Liam in the nose and smiled a bit before he continued running. As he reached for the door handle Liam grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him into the wall. Theo fell to the floor, his nose bloodied, his vision blurred. _Goddamn, when did he get so strong?_ Theo thought before his vision clear. Liam stood over him with an evil grin, that only made Theo want to kill him. Theo kicked him between his legs and rushed up the steps, he escaped into Liam's room and locked the door behind him. It wouldn't hold him. He knew it wouldn't. He pushed the dresser against the door and started making his exit for the window. Just then, Liam burst through the door with a roar that made Theo petrified. He grabs Theo back in and pushes him against the wall roughly, pressing his hands against the wall on his left and right side, caging him in.

"A-Alright! W-What do you want huh!? Money!? Information!? What!? I'll do anything! Hell I'll go and get Hayden if it'll stop you!"

"No."'

Liam growled nodding his head with smirk.

"Then w-what?"

Theo stammered out in fear, Liam ran his claws up his side, feeling up his waist.

"Ew! What are you doing-

Theo said trying to push him away, in one fail swoop Liam grabbed his wrist and pinned it above his head with a snarl.

"O-Ok, o-ok. Do whatever you want. Do you want to hurt me?"

"No."

"Then wha-

"'Take off your pants."

"What!?"

"Did I stutter?! Take them off or I take them off for you!"

Liam said, Theo had never seen a wolf's eyes stay gold for so long without shifting, but Theo didn't hesitate after Liam shouted the way he did. He took off his jeans and tossed them aside. God he felt humiliated. He cupped his package with his hands and looked down feeling horrible.

"W-What now? Can I go?"

"Not yet."

"Why?! I did what you asked! What else do you-

Liam pushed Theo against the wall and gripped his hair. Theo's face pushed into the wallpaper as he breathed heavily. He felt exposed and vulnerable. He hated it.

"W-What are you doing?"

Theo asked against the wall, suddenly he felt Liam thrust into him. He could feel his erection through his jeans thrusting into his ass, Theo just shut his eyes trying to contain the tears.

"S-Stop Liam."

He tried to say it as loud as he could but it only came out as a whisper. Liam continued to hump him with a series of grunts.

"L-Liam please."

Theo begged. Liam stops for awhile, and then and only then, does Theo open his eyes. Liam turns him around by his hair, and looked him in the eyes.

"Liam I know you're in there, this isn't you. You aren't gay!"

"No, but I am horny. Now drop your boxers."

"What!? No!"

Liam's claws grew from his fingers, he held them to Theo's neck.

"Do it."

"Fine."

Theo huffed, he drops his boxers to the ground and covers his package with both his hands.

"On the bed. On all fours."

Liam said, at this point Theo doesn't care to argue, he knows how it will end. He's going to deny, then Liam will threaten him. He gets on the bed on all fours, and before he knows it Liam is thrusting into him harshly. Until he finally finishes, almost immediately after Liam passes out onto the bed. Theo lied on the bed almost unconscious. Liam wakes up with a gasp, his eyes widen.

"What happened!? W-Why am I naked!?"

He aksed covering himself, he looks over to Theo and covers his eyes.

"Ugh! Why are you naked!?"

He asked, Theo swallowed hard.

"Y-You don't remember?"

"Remember what? What happened?"

"You did things to me."

"What kind of things?"

"Oh come on Liam don't act stupid!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"How many things could I be talking about!? You woke up naked! You see me naked! I told you that you did things to me! It doesn't take Einstein!"

"Wait, are you saying while I shifted I...No, no way. I would never!"

"Well you did! You did it to me and it was horrible!"

"I'm...I'm sorry Theo, but I did tell you to leave-

"I stayed because I cared about you dumbass!"

After that they bickered long into the night, until they finally realized that it wasn't only because of the heat that Liam went after him. Liam had, had feelings for Theo that he wasn't willing to admit, just as Theo felt the same for Liam. Hayden came back pissed off, but to be fair. Wouldn't we all be pissed if we went away for two weeks and back came to see our boyfriend with his boyfriend?


	4. Chapter 4: Allison and Scott

Lydia lied on Allison's bed on her stomach, kicking her feet in the air while she twirled her hair around her finger, going on, and on about Aiden.

"He treats me like a queen, you know? He's at my constant beck and call."

Lydia said proudly with a smile, Allison rolled her eyes, her eyes were glued to her text book. Lydia told Allison she was coming over to "study" but they both knew that wasn't true. Whenever they "studied" the night would always end with Allison reading a book, whether it be a text, or novel, and Lydia passed out snoring on her bed.

"Cool."

Allison answered not even truly paying attention.

"Are you even listening?"

Lydia scoffed.

"Yea...yea, totally."

Allison said not even glancing back at Lydia, Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, like I was saying, Aiden is amazing. Not to mention our sex, god he just knows how to make me have not one, not two, not even three, but four! Four orgasms! I have never had four orgasms in a row before! I-I didn't even know that was possible! But once he shifts, god he gets so rough-

"Shifts?"

Allison asked finally looking at Lydia for the first time in about twenty minutes.

"Yea, he shifts sometimes, it used to scare me but it's kinda hot."

"Wait, Lyds, that's dangerous he could hurt you-

"Oh he does, he pulls my hair, spanks me, bruises me-

"Bruises you?!"

"Calm down, I like it."

"Hold on, you _like_ when he hurts you?"

"Of course, he's not abusing me, we're just having rough sex. Hasn't Scott ever shifted while you two had sex?"

"No, w-we usually stop before he gets there."

Allison said shifting uncomfortably.

"Well, you don't know what your missing."

Lydia said, Allison wanted to pretend as if she wasn't curious, but truth is, she was. It's not that Scott wasn't fulfilling her needs, he was more than enough for her but, she was always curious what would happen if he shifted. Sometimes, rarely, he would shift while they were having sex, but he would always stop himself before he did something he would regret. The next night, Allison was by Scott's, actually studying. She quizzed him on math problems, and vocab words and had small makeout sessions in between.

"Scott?"

She asked, he looked up from his flashcards.

"Yea?"

"Are you...into anything weird?"

"Huh?"

"Sexually."

"What?! N-No! Of course not! Why?"

"I-I don't know! I just keep hearing Lydia gushing about Aiden and hers sex life and I got kinda...jealous."

"Jealous? Are you not satisfied with me?"

"No! Of course I am! I just, I'm curious. Aren't you?"

"Not really, I mean, I've never thought about it before. Sex is just sex to me."

Scott shrugged, Allison furrowed her brows.

"Wait what? Sex is just sex?"

"Well, yea, isn't that how it is for you?"

"No! At least not with us, I thought sex was passionate-

"Of course it is! I didn't mean it like that! I-I just meant, I only think of sex is one way. It's never been something to explore, sex is sweet, loving and caring. I've never imagined it as this journey."

"I guess, I don't know it just seems kind of fun to spice things up a bit."

Allison said, and that was that, the end of the conversations. It was a week, in that week Allison and Scott had sex at least four times, but it just felt so different with that thought in her head. It felt kind of...repetitive? Allison saw sex as something to experiment with. She thought they were young and had time to figure out what they liked and didn't, but Scott saw sex as something that needs to stay the same. Allison sat the lunch table contemplating how to tell Scott she wanted him to get rougher with her. Scott sat beside her and smiled.

"Hey babe."

He said with a kiss, she smiled, Stiles sat across from them, then Lydia next to him, then Aiden next to her.

"So did you guys hear about that hat new club?"

Lydia asked.

"What new club?"

Scott asked.

"It's called Sinema. With an S."

Aiden answered.

"Isn't that a gay club? With a G."

Stiles asked.

"No, straight people hang there too. Me and Lydia are planning to go this weekend, you guys should come."

"Oh I don't kn-

"Sure, we'll tag along."

Allison answered, Scott looked at her in confusion. Scott hated clubs, the music was too loud, the booze was too expensive, and the place was too crowded. Allison knew how much he hated clubs, but she had a plan. She was going to piss him off as much as possible, so he'd get so angry he'd have to get rough and shift. It was a horrible plan, but it just might work.

"I'll third wheel with you guys."

Stiles shrugged. Allison had a plan, piss Scott Mccall off. Ok, what did he hate? He hated when she ignored him. That's exactly what she did. For five days she didn't respond to any text, snapchats, Dms, or calls from Scott. On Monday, she avoided him, Tuesday he Dm-ed her, on Wednesday he texted her at least ten times, on Thursday he called her, Friday he sent her a snapchat. A photo of him holding the bear she had gotten him for Valentine's day with the caption "Are you mad at me? I'm bear-y sorry." With crying emojis following, Allison giggled to herself. She moved her fingers to her keypad to respond, and stopped herself. _No Allison, your trying to piss him off. Stay strong._ She told herself. It was saturday, Allison had decided to go target practicing in the woods. She grabbed her jacket, gloves, and bow and arrow and walked deep into the woods. She grabbed her targets and pinned them to the trees. She grabbed a bow from her quiver, and pulled the drawstring of her bow back. She closes her eyes, takes a deep inhale, exhales slowly and lets go. She opens her eyes to see the arrow in the middle of the target. She smiled.

"Nice shot."

A voice called from behind her, she quickly turned around, grabbed her arrow and pointed it. There Scott stood with his hands in the air. Allison sighed in relief and dropped her bow and arrow to her sides.

"What are you doing here?"

She asked.

"Uh, I was on a jog and I caught your scent."

"Oh."

Allison answered coldly, she held her arrow up, and stuck her ass out a bit to tease him. This needed to be hard on him, not just emotionally, but sexually too. She let go, shooting the arrow in the center of the target once again.

"Why are you here Scott?"

She said aiming another one of her arrows at yet another target.

"I-I don't know you've been kind of distant lately."

"Really?"

She asked sarcastically. Scott didn't find it funny.

"Is everything ok...with us?"

"I guess."

Allison shrugged shooting the arrow once again.

"You guess?"

"Yup. I guess."

"W-Why "you guess"? What does that mean?"

"It means I guess."

"O-Ok, well can I come by later?"

"Nope."

Allison answered grabbing her arrows from the trees and placing them back in her quiver.

"What? Why not?"

"Busy."

She responded taking down the targets.

"Busy? Busy doing what?"

"Breathing."

She deadpanned before strutting off from the woods, swaying her hips from side to side, making it harder for Scott to concentrate.

"A-Are we still on for tonight?!"

He called after her.

"Yup!"

She answer as she walked away. She wouldn't miss tonight for the world, she smiled to herself. It was already eleven o'clock, she planned on being there at ten, and knew Scott was waiting for her but instead decide to torture him a little while longer. She looked through her closet until she found the perfect dress. She strutted into the club in a spandex black low cut crop top with a matching thigh high skirt. Her hair was in loose curls and she work gold eyeshadow, she sees Scott sitting in a booth with his jaw to the ground. He waves to her, but instead of going to him she walks to the bar and sits on the stool.

"Margarita on the rocks please."

She said sliding the bartender an extra twenty to bribe him. He winks before preparing her drink, she gazes out to dancefloor. She needs to make Scott jealous. Who was cute enough to make him feel insecure? She scans the dance floor for eligible bait. Scott sits next to her.

"Hey."

He said, she smiled in response.

"Are you sure we're ok?"

He asked, she sips her margarita.

"I said, I guess."

She shrugged.

"Yea, but what does that mean?"

"I told you it means I guess."

"Allison-

"I wanna dance."

"Y-You know I don't dance."

Scott answered, she blinked.

"Uh who said I wanted to dance with you?"

"What-

"Watch my drink."

She said before strutting off into the dance floor. Within five minutes, Scott looked over to the dance floor to see Allison grinding on some guy, Scott was pissed. He marches on to the dance floor and grabs her by the wrist roughly.

"Hey let go of me!"

She shouted trying but failing to push him away, he tugs her into a small room in the back of the club.

"What the hell Allison!?"

"What!?"

"Don't what me! First you avoid me! Then you don't answer any of my calls! Then you barely talk to me! Now your dry humping some random guy at the club!? Right in front of me!? Are you serious!?"

"I was dancing! What's wrong with that!?"

"You were not dancing Allison!"

"Oh, so now I can't dance with anyone?"

"Not like that! Not when you have a boyfriend!"

"I don't belong to you Scott! I can dance with whoever the hell I want!"

She shouted, she began to walk towards the door.

"Don't you walk away from me!"

He yelled pulling her wrist towards him, he pushes her against the wall roughly. She's scared, Scott's never done this before, but this is what she wanted. She was definitely turned on.

"You are pissing me off."

He answered lowly, it came out as if he growled, his eyes turned gold. _Yes! I'm getting to him! Finally!_ She thought.

"Maybe I want to."

Allison breathed out, the gold faded away slowly.

"Wait… are you doing this on purpose?"

He asked, she didn't answered which only confirmed it.

"Oh my god! You started being weird after the talk we had about Lydia and Aiden being rough with each other! Is that what this is about!?"

"Yes! Lydia tells me how Aiden shifts when they have sex. I-I wanna know what that's like!"

"Allison my strength isn't a toy! It isn't some sexual device for you to use to get off! It's dangerous and I could seriously hurt you!"

"You won't!"

"How do you know that?! I can barely control it!"

"Maybe I don't want you to control it."

"Allison, I hate when I bruise you on accident, now your asking me to do it on purpose."

"Why can't you do it?! Because you're a bitch!?"

"Allison, don't."

He warned her.

"Don't what?! You don't like being called a bitch? Do something."

She said shoving him.

"Stop."

"Why? You're not stopping me. If you want me to stop, stop me bitch."

"Allison!"

"Just do something already you pussy!"

She said slapping him, he groaned under his breath, as he looked up his eyes shined a bright red.

"S-Scott?"

She said, he pushes her against the wall roughly, her breath trembles.

"S-Scott-

His nose trailed down her neck, he sniffs her, this wasn't unusual. Scott sometimes sniffed when he shifted during sex, it weirded her out the first couple times but she thought it was sweet. He grabs her by the hips and hoist her up, she rest her hands on his shoulders as she gasp. He attaches his lips to hers with a certain aggressiveness. He pushed his erection into womanhood. Somehow along the way he undressed himself, he slaps himself against her cunt.

"Fuck."

She calls out in shock. He kisses her roughly, he bites her bottom lip as he pulls away. His fangs digging into her lip so hard it could draw blood, but doesn't. He shoved himself inside her, she lets out a moan. All she could do was speak in a series of slurred moans.

"Yes! Oh god yes!"

She moans, his breathes in the crook of her name.

"Say my name."

"Ah! S-Scott!"

She moans, his hips dipped low only to shove into her roughly.

"Uhh."

Her eyes roll back.

"Say it again."

He demanded, she can only speak in moans as she begins to reach her climax. Before she knows it, Scott has a handful of her hair and is tugging on it.

"Say it again."

He said, this time with more bass.

"S-Scott! Scott!"

She moans in pleasure and pain.

"Do you like when I pull your hair Allison?"

"Y-Yes."

She moans softly. He tugs roughly, flinging her neck back.

"Louder."

"Yes! I love when you pull my hair! Oh god!"

Allison answered.

"Is this rough enough for you?"

"Yes!"

She answers, he pounds her faster.

"How's this?"

"Yes! Yes! Harder!"

Allison moans, and he obeys, pounding her pussy faster than she knew was possible.

"Are you going to cum Allison?"

"Yes!"

"Really? Did I say you could?"

"N-No?"

"Was that a question to my question? Or a answer to my question?"

"No! You didn't say I could cum!"

"Good. How bad do you want to cum?"

"Really bad! Oh god please Scott!"

"No, you're going to wait. Just like you made me wait."

"Please! I'm begging!"

"No."

"I-I'm gonna cum!"

"No you're not."

"S-Scott please! Please!"

"Go ahead, cum Allison."

"Thank you! Uhhh!"

Allison screams and flings her head back as her eyes close, she cums on his cock, and a few minutes later Scott pulls out and cums on her stomach.


End file.
